


动物世界

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 诗人遇见了一只白鹿。





	动物世界

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来的真情实感，毫无灵魂的流水账，有代入感是想多了。

诗人第一次见到那只白鹿只是丛林间的惊鸿一瞥，便再也挪不开眼。

那时的诗人刚出版了第一本诗集，在文学界激起的水花不算大，但展露的才华和光芒已经足够耀眼。受到了初步肯定，年轻的诗人没有因此而满足，而是着手进行新的创作。但可能是千篇一律的日常看的久了，他的写作陷入了瓶颈期。家人和朋友劝他出去走走，本质宅男的诗人虽不情愿，还是给自己放了一个月的假，老老实实被朋友拉去另一座城市的森林采风，美其名曰：“一起积累创作素材”。

那么......说好的积累素材呢？诗人有些茫然地望着四周空无一人的森林，只是蹲在一旁拍个照的功夫，再抬头就和朋友走散了。诗人心下有点慌张，喊了几声没得到回应，只得凭着感觉前进。远处鸟鸣听不真切，旁生斜逸的细小树枝划过脸颊，湿软的泥土粘在鞋子的边缘，踩在草地上黏糊糊地响。诗人内心的不安渐渐扩大，时间感也随着雷同的景色渐渐消失了，因此在看到前方模糊的光亮时他像捉住了救命稻草般冲了过去，随即眼前一空。

这是一片林间空地，空气潮湿而凉爽，四周的树木茧壳般包裹着宽敞的空间，地上没了湿漉漉的苔藓或是扰人的蚊虫，只有柔软的青草铺展开来。尽头甚至有一汪碎石围成的小小的水潭，顺着地势流向丛林深处。

而白鹿就闲适地站在空地中央。微弱的光线从树叶间洒落下来，在白鹿身上投下斑驳的影子。它安静地望着狼狈的诗人，体态挺直而优雅，时而眨眨圆而清澈的眼睛，柔顺的皮毛泛着淡淡的的光芒，让人不禁怀疑这幽暗的森林中是如何孕育出这般精灵的。

诗人一时间不知道该作何反应，呆呆望着这美丽的生物出了神。反而是白鹿缓缓走过来，摆摆头，发出小声的喉音似乎在指引什么，和诗人擦肩而过时，有青草和阳光的味道穿胸而过。

他仿佛着了魔一样跟着白鹿的脚步前进，穿过灌木，渡过溪流，直到那身影蓦地消失在视野中，耳畔传来友人的呼喊，他才如梦初醒般向慌张跑过来的朋友跑过去。

直到坐上回程的车诗人仍有些恍惚。那洁白的身影，穿胸而过的风，印在心头仿佛一场光怪陆离的美梦。

诗人抱着好奇和期待故地重游，说来也奇怪，明明第一次找到是误打误撞，之后的几次就仿佛有指引似的，变得轻车熟路了起来。前几次都是无功而返，而从第四次开始，诗人在空地等待一会就能看见那洁白的身影在周围的树木间灵巧穿行，也不知道白鹿是怎么感知到他的到来的。但植物茂密，影影绰绰看不分明，诗人也不急，像往常一样掏出随身携带的纸笔坐下写写画画，俨然把这里当成了第二个书房。

也是，家人朋友总让他别宅在家，而这里空气清新，景色秀丽，还无人打扰，是再好不过的创作场所，何乐而不为呢？

诗人暗自决定明天把墨水拿过来，水杯和茶也不能少。诗人揉揉酸痛的脖子，平常用习惯的靠垫干脆也带上好了。

时间就这样一天天过去，不知道从何时开始，一向警惕的白鹿开始接近他。最初只是踱步到他身边，盯着诗人写满了字的纸张看。慢慢地它开始放下戒心坐在人身边梳理皮毛，在诗人伸出手抚摸时用鼻尖敷衍地蹭蹭对方的手心。

大概这就算建立了友谊？诗人不太懂这高傲的生物的心思，于是单方面认定对方已经相信了自己。他在森林中停留的时间变得更长，从几个小时渐渐变成一整天。他会花很长时间在白鹿的引领下在林间散步，看形色的动物和隐秘盛开的花朵，然后回到他们每次见面的地方，坐在白鹿身边写作，和它有一句没一句地聊天。白鹿大多时候只是安静地听着，慵懒地伸展四肢，在诗人的情绪波动时极通人性地伸出舌头，温柔地舔舔他的脸，柔软而潮湿的触觉让诗人忍不住痒得发笑。

偶尔白鹿来见他，身上带着深浅不一的伤。每次诗人皱着眉想查看伤势，白鹿总会发出不悦的鼻息用力挣扎，诗人见状也放开手不再提，但是心里总盘踞着点微妙的情绪，味道像是打翻了没加糖的柠檬水，晕在纸上，写下的文字也变得酸涩了。

后来，夏天要结束了，诗人也要离开了。

登机的前一天诗人去的很迟，草坪上的露水已经被阳光烘干。他没有像平常那样和白鹿聊天，而是向它伸出手，试探性地开口。

相处了这么久，他相信对方完全了解人类语言的含义。

跟我走好吗。

说出这话时诗人的心脏跳的很快，而白鹿只是用那双清澈而平静的眼睛盯着诗人看，和平常没什么两样。诗人却像是灵魂被看穿了似的有些恍然，他不敢说自己从未动过给白鹿套上项圈束缚在自己身边的念头，而此时被这样一双眼睛看着，他突然为这短暂产生过的想法感到羞愧。

空气和时间变得粘稠了，撑在膨胀的心脏里几乎要爆炸。

诗人最后还是放下了手。

白鹿不会跟他走的，他不能再清楚了。白鹿的性子看似温柔实则倔强，它喜欢和自己亲近，更喜欢在林中奔跑，尽管那表面平静的森林是个凶猛的动物世界，里面太深太黑，鹿受的伤很多很重。

我会再回来的。诗人这么说。

他转身时听到白鹿轻微的叹息。真奇怪，白鹿的叹气像极了人类，仿佛自始至终都是人类套着死去白鹿的皮，配合他演着一出荒诞派的喜剧。诗人没继续想下去，迈开的脚步踩着落叶发出窸窣轻响，丛林深处潮湿而温柔的风在背后伸出手，推着他完成这次沉默的道别。

诗人回到故乡写他的诗，他坐在飞机上俯瞰这个城市，没来由地觉得这个夏天过得很漫长，漫长到让他觉得他还没从最初的梦中醒来——

直到走下飞机双眼被炫目的阳光照得发痛，几乎落泪的瞬间他终于是知道有些东西变得不一样了。

诗人换了个城市似乎也换了个心情，他开始写山峰和夕阳，写林木和繁星；他把自己写出的诗句念给孩子做睡前故事，交流会上讲给朋友，印在纸上被读者买走，他的笔带着热烈或沉重的情绪，让越来越多的人为之着迷。有人问他怎么写出如此动人的诗，他总是认真地回复他只是描绘了事物的样子罢了。他却没和任何人说过自己落笔时脑海里总是一闪而过的影子，像是流星绚烂却难以抓住的尾巴划过漆黑的夜空。

在他的才华饱受赞誉的同时也有人说他荒唐，一切都是他脑子里的臆想，和动物做朋友还为它写那么多充满爱意的字句怎么听都不像是正常人干的事情。每次被问起这个的诗人总是神情严肃，强调说白鹿是个很好的朋友。

白鹿是他诗集的主角。

它是骄傲的、美丽的、强大而温柔的，是印在纸上的贫乏的文字无法描绘的。

中二的诗人在心底默默嘲笑了一番其他人的无知，暗自下了决心：明年会回去的。

而白鹿一定会在那里等他，眼神清澈而明亮。他也不知道自己为何那么笃定，只觉得每次开始是如此，那下一次、第一百次、第一万次也应该像是第一次一样。

毕竟啊，鹿不会离开动物世界，诗人却注定要去人间漂流。


End file.
